Madara en el mundo de Zero
by TheOtakuGamerYT
Summary: Madara uchiha después de su muerte a manos de zetu negro y en parte kaguya le es otorgada otra oportunidad de poder ser mejor y para ello obtendrá la ayuda de hagoromo otsusuki, Enviado a otro mundo donde segura los pasos de su amigo y rival hashiram en una lucha muy larga por poder ser quien cambie el mundo para bien, convirtiéndose en alguien muy importante para el nuevo mundo
1. chapter 1

uchiha el asedor de mundos después de ser usado por kagulla y despojado de todo su poder estaba al borde de la muerte.

Hashirama parece que estabas en lo correcto y yo estaba equivocado, caí en la maldad y me entregue a ella por lo que yo creía correcto segado por las ansias de poder y de un sueño vacío ahora lo veo y se que tu siempre estuviste en lo correcto siguiendo tu sueño y fidelidad a tu camino ninja.

Este sueño no es solo mio es de los dos! Un sueño que expresamos cuando eramos niños y que por un momento logramos juntos.

Siempre fuiste muy compasivo y a la ves muy superior a los demás.

Buen creo que tienes razón... Estoy... En paz... Gra... Cias... Y...adiós.

Una vos se oía muy levemente llamándolo.

Madara, Madara mocoso .

EH?..que esto?..donde estoy?

Hombre misterioso) Yo te traje aquí

Madara)Tu eres! Hagoromo otsusuki el sabio de los seis caminos!

Hagoromo) En efecto yo te traje aqui por que fuiste una persona con tanta convicción con con tu deseo que tu alma reencarnara como mis dos hijos (INDRA Y ASHURA!)

Sin embargo no puedo permitirte reencarnar todavía ya que sigues tendiendo maldad inactiva en tu corazón y tu reencarnación heredara tu maldad.

Madara)...

Hagoromo) pero madara yo creo que un que as sido la peor calamidad que a llegado a este mundo.

Yo te mandare a otro mundo donde deberás dejar toda esa maldad y podrás tener una segunda oportunidad donde tu desidiras si seras otra ves la peor calamidad o un rallo de esperanza en ese mundo.

Que dises? Aceptas mi propuesta?

Madara) que gran duda.. No lose..

Con una mirada malvada en su cara.

Y si vuelvo a se r la calamidad del mundo?

Hagoromo) jajaja quise así sea pero e que sientes que se lo debes a tu mejor amigo hashirama senju!

Madara) parece que lo sabes, ok... lo are.

Hagoromo) bien te daré al 10 colas y aparecerás en ese mundo en tu 100 por siento.

Madara) por que me das tanto poder acaso ese mundo es tan peligroso?

Hagoromo) a su tiempo lo sabrás no apresures las cosas

Pero te daré una a vialidad mas cual quieres que sea?

Claro que no cosas con las que vallas a cambiar al mundo .

Madara) cualquier cosa? Entonces que tal saber usar todos los jutus que e visto.

Hagoromo) Entonces esta decidido

Suerte madara coso!

Ya se que tal ves es muy coto esta primera parte del fanfic pero es que estaba inspirado y cuando se me acaba la inspiración mejor dejo de escribir

Empezaré a actualizar todos mis fanfics y segire con la segunda parte de este


	2. Segunda parte

**Despertar.**

En una pradera sin mucha vegetación, con un cielo despejado.

Donde estoy?

Pensé que este mundo iba a ser un poco mas diferente.

Madara Contemplo la vista.

¿pero esto sera diferente?

Bueno ya que estoy aquí que debería a ser? ¿ahora que lo pienso que debería aser si aquí es otro idioma, ahora que estoy aquí es un poco molesto estar con tanta paz, ojala tuviera estado en un mundo así desde que era niño. Dijo madara

Con sonrisa diabólica.

Jajajaja no! La paz y la tranquilidad no es lo mio.

Aunque este mundo sera como mi sueño? Bueno de cualquier modo necesitó acer un plan para poder estar en este mundo.

Madara se puso a caminar pensando en su plan y de que manera podría efectuarlo

Cuanto tiempo tardare en entrar a la primera aldea? ¿aldea? Se le llamara así en este lugar?

Una carreta se acercaba a lo lejos.

Podre usar el rinegan?.Dijo madara

Madara activo su rinegan y controlo a los caballos para a ser que los que se detuvieran y obligar a que salieran las personas de dentro y así poder usar el camino humano y leer su mente.

Cuando de repente sale.

Quien esta allí. Dise el hombre que estaba en el carruaje. madara sale de los arbustos donde se escondió para tomar por sorpresa a la persona que salga. Abandonando su plan sale con una expresión combinada de felicidad y con el seno fruncido. Que sorpresa y tu por que estas aquí? Dijo madara a el hombre misterioso. No esperaba verte aquí aunque es natural lla que te arrepentiste al final de tu vida al ver que todos tus planes los a vías creado estando en el lado equivocado. Dijo el hombre misterioso con una sonrisa y viendo hacia el cielo con una expresión de nostalgia.

Aun no me explico que hacemos los dos aquí hashirama!

O más bien el por que estas tu aquí. Dijo madara mientras hashirama se reía. Jajaja.

Bueno te lo explicaré después primero quiero preguntarte que te dijo. El sabio de los 6 caminos? Dijo hashirama con una mirada seria y llena de duda.

...Solo me dijo que el camino que voy a recorrer sera difícil, aunque no creo que sea por el peligro de este mundo sino que se moldeara mi carácter ¿tal ves para eso estas aquí tu no lo crees? Dijo madara con un tono calmado y sencillo.

Pues el es su mejor amigo con quien hubiera querido seguir su alianza en la aldea de la hoja, una de las dos únicas personas a las que madara le tomaría importancia su opinión alguien a quien el respetaba y savia que aunque hizo todo lo que hizo al final era otro mundo y su mejor amigo seguiría adelante con el y no le guardaba rencor, era alguien en el que el podía confiar.

Bueno quisiera de siete que soy yo el que te ayudaría a cambiar pero lamentablemente no soy yo. Dijo hashirama muy serio.

Que quieres decir hashirama. Dijo madara.

Así como tu, yo fui enviado a este mundo gracias a hagoromo otsusuki! Me dijo que yo seria alguien quien te ayudaría a cambiar... Pero no a cambiar tu actitud, yo te ayudaré a calmar tus instintos de asesino, también me dijo que mi misión iniciará cuando nos encontremos en algún momento. Dijo hashirama asta que madara lo interrumpió.

Bueno lo comprendo y no me opongo, ya llegue asta aquí como para darme por vencido tan fácil en esta que sera mi ultima misión.

Y el carruaje que significa? Tienes un trabajo? Pregunto madara.

Si algo así yo trabajo transportando armas y abasteciendo las reservas de estas hacia la Reina. Aunque es como un trabajo que solo lo hago cuando no tengo dinero, esta es la tercera ves que lo hago.

Dijo hashirama.

Y ganas lo suficiente? Dijo madara. Claro, pagan por todo como si yo hubiera usado todo un equipo que asegure todo mientras que el resto solo se encarga de el transporte, me pagan lo que a 10 personas mas o menos. Claro que no les diré que el trabajo lo hago solo yo. Dijo hashirama riéndose al final.

Bueno en todo caso sube y ayuda me a entregar este encargo que puede que comienza tu aventura mañana. Dijo hashirama sonriendo.

Aventura? Bueno creo que te are caso... A cambio que me expliques todo lo que sabes que voy a a ser. Dijo madara con su respectivo tono serio pero animado.

MADARA Y HASHIRAMA pasaron por un largo camino donde este ultimo le explico todo lo que savia que madara iba a ser. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a madara de lo que le dijo hashirama fue que si observaba su mano encontraría unas runas que significaban que el seria un familiar.

Madara no entendía que era eso de una invocación de un familiar o mas bien no quería aceptar que el seria como el sirviente de alguien mas.

Y entonces come ayudaras tu si esto sera una invocación solo asía mi? Dijo madara.

Es por esto. Hashirama se quito su guante para mostrarle que el también seria una invocación. Solo sigamos el plan que hagoromo nos tiene, recuerda que este mundo lo controla hagoromo, es un mundo sencillo y el sabe lo que ase. Dijo hashirama con un tono de confianza y una sonrisa en su boca.

Madara se quedo pensando todo el viaje y considerando sus opciones, el no era tonto y siendo que el fue líder de su clan en algún momento el savia comportarse ya que por lo que le avía dicho hashirama este mundo era de los nobles sus familiares y los plebeyos.

Pero lo que mas le intrigaba es a que edad se le otorga a un mago su familiar y si todos los familiares son personas.

Madara salio de su mente cuando oyó que hashirama le decía ..abre los ojos que ya llegamos.

Esta es la entrada de el reino, desde aquí veremos a muchos de los que son considerados plebeyos por los que si pueden usar magia a quienes se les denomina magos aunque ya te lo explique es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Madara se quedó perplejo al ver muchas personas, unas con aspecto pobre mas o menos con harapos y otras mas ridículas pero con aires de grandeza y un sinfín de criaturas que acompañaban al las personas con aspecto ridículo.

Que raro no puedo ver a ningún familiar que sea humano (En su mente) creo que puedo usar un poco de senjutsu para poder saber quienes son familiares, cada familiar desprende una energía distinta a las demás personas y nobles, que extraño no puedo sentir la energía de algún humano que sea un familiar ¿sabes algo de esto hashirama? Sabes creo que seria muy raro si fuéramos los únicos familiares que fueran humanos te lo imaginas jaja..ja..ja¿hashirama?. Madara le pregunto a hashirama.

...seremos los únicos familiares humanos?..no puede ser. Dijo hashirama con una cara de asustado. Estas bromeando verdad? Como podríamos ser los únicos así es imposible!!. Dijo madara y de sentó resignado para poder pensar y calmarse.

Madara y hashirama siguieron avanzando asta llegar a las afueras del castillo donde se encontrarían con un guardia llamado takeshi que se encargaba de atender las entregas así como la parte interior y exterior de la parte trasera del castillo con todos los demás guardias claro.

Oh!... Hashirama traes los paquetes?. Dijo takeshi.

Si claro solo necesito que firmes unos papeles y podrán empezar a descargar la carreta. Dijo hashirama sin salir de la carreta, pasando los papeles por la ventana de esta.

Claro solo dejarme avisar para que abran las puertas y poder recargar dentro. Dijo takeshi.

Takeshi dio la orden y dejo pasar a la carreta a el interior de la parte trasera del castillo para mayor privacidad a la hora de revisar el contenido de los paquetes.

Bueno a lo que íbamos...oh? Traes a un trabajador tuyo hashirama? Eso es muy inusual de ti parte, casi siempre nos dioses que están montando guardia escondidos jaja. Dijo takeshi. Bueno si, pero esta ves es especial el es mi mejor amigo madara uchiha, y tal ves se una a este negocio para trabajar conmigo. Dijo hashirama sonriendo.

Oh ya veo un placer madara-san...no es muy hablador verdad. Dijo takeshi incomodo.

Bueno creó que de veríamos seguir con la entrega de los paquetes no lo cree taqueshi?. Dijo hashirama.

Si... Creo que tienes razón sigamos con la entrega. Dijo takeshi.

La entrega fue un éxito y con lo que gano hashirama invito a comer a madara ya que no avían comido en todo el día y se morían de hambre o mas o menos ya que estaban entrenados para no ser menos productivos aunque estén muertos de hambre, después de eso llegaron a la fabrica de armas donde confirmaron la entrega y hashirama procedió a retirarse a una posada junto con madara ya que no iba a tener trabajo asta que se le acabara el dinero, ya en la podada madara se digno a hablar después de lo de aquella ves en la que se entero que serían los únicos familiares humanos.

Oye madara no creo que sea mala idea que tu también entres en este negocio de la entrega de armas , es muy fácil el defender una carreta ya que somos shinobis de alto nivel, además de que es una buena paga y podrás comprar todo lo que necesites en este mundo. Dijo hashirama.

Bueno no creo que sea una mala idea, no me gusta la idea de depender de alguien... Pasame la formula de empleo que tienes guardada. Dijo madara.

Oh te diste cuenta, bueno aquí tienes... Cualquier duda que tengas me puedes preguntar. Dijo hashirama.

Bueno me parece razonable, me uniré a este trabajo aunque no estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas pero bueno es una buena manera de ganarme la vida aquí agamoslo. Dijo madara.

Casi al instante de decir eso empezó a brillar les las manos a madara y hashirama esa era la señal para saver que serian invocados por quien seria su amo a quien servirían como su sirviente o familiar durante toda su vida a quien ellos les darán toda su vida, apoyaran y ayudaran en los mejores y peores momentos pero bueno ese era el comiendo para su gran historia en el mundo de zero no tsukaima.

Bueno se que solo hubieron 3 escenas pero hice lo mejor que pude después de que otro manuscrito se borrara después de que terminara, pero bueno solo quiero decirles que empezaré a subir muchos mas capítulos de este fanfics y serán semanales (cada domingo lo subiré)

Ya llegamos a la mejor parte de este fanfic es el inicio de las aventuras de madara y hashirama en este nuevo mundo, desde aquí abran mas escenarios mas personajes y muchas cosas mas

Cualquier ayuda que quieras darme la agradeceré siempre y cuando sea un consejo relacionado con este fanfic, dejen los todo en los comentarios y como quisieran que siguiera esta historia, sin mas que decir los veo el próximo domingo adiós y gracias por el apoyo aunque es poco lo quiero igualmente.

Asta pronto.


	3. cap 3

partir de aquí este fanfic sera diferente al anime de (zero no tzukaima).

Sera cuando llega la mitad elfo a la escuela de magia, aparte de que modificare muchas otras partes de la trama ya que quiero a ser lo mas apegado a los capítulos de descanso y después a una historia apegada a la serie.

Después de muchas circunstancias Tifania avía realizado su ritual de invocación de familiares acompañada del maestro cuando apareció... (era una figura humana apareciendo a través del portal.

No puede ser. Dijo el profesor.

La figura que salio del portal era solo un hombre, no tan alto pero con una larga cabellera ojos negros y entre serrados.

Madara observo a las dos personas que estaban enfrente de el, usando un poco de su senjutsu pudo detectar la energía de los dos pudiendo saber quien era el mas probable de ser su maestro, pero esto no era cien por ciento seguro y el lo savia.

Quien de los dos sera el que se convertirá en mi maestro?

Pensó madara asta que lo sacaron de su mente.

Bueno creo que deberías seguir con el ritual. Dijo el maestro.

Tiene razón lo siento mucho. Dijo la mitad elfo.

Ella se acercó a madara quien no sintió ningún peligro de ella, se puso enfrente de madara.

Podrías hincarte? Dijo la mitad elfo.

Madara no se confió aunque se hinco esperando a que terminara el ritual.

Aquí voy.

El colgante que sostiene los 5 poderes, bendice esta criatura y convierte lo en mi familiar. Dijo la mitad elfo. Para terminar dándole un beso.

Madara solo abrió los ojos cuando ella lo beso y una luz empezó a brillar en su mano causándole solo un poco de daño.

Bueno con eso esta completo el ritual. Dijo el maesto

Tan simple?. Bueno tengo que pasar a lo importante, por ejemplo por que no estoy en la academia de magia?

Según dijo Hashirama, la mayoría de magos invocaban a sus familiares en la academia de magia, aunque también podrían ser invocados desde casa con ayuda de un profesor de magia.

Acaso ella sera una niña rica?

Yo las recordaba mas arrogantes, pero bueno. Pensó madara.

Pero derrepente un chico callo del cielo hacia su nueva maestra, rápidamente madara la sujeto de su camisa y la jalo a hacia el y esquivo al chico cayendo.

Levitación. Grito el maestro.

Pero aun así la el piso levantó mucho polvo por la caída de aquel chico.

Estas bien saito? Dijo la mitad elfo al chico que avía caído.

Si el maestro de ella utilizó un echiso de gravedad, no creo que necesite atenciones medicas. Es una perdida de tiempo ayudara a quienes no lo necesitan. Dijo madara cuestionando a quien es su nueva maestra.

Tiempo después de la caída de ese chico, al pare ser estaban arrestando a un mago.

estaba muy bien vigilado aunque no era muy fuerte, inclusive con la mitad de esos guardias el ya no podría escaparse. Penso madara.

Llegamos a la sala del castillo y no a hablado en todo el camino, tal ves tenga miedo, por lo que me contó saito el debería estar muy desorientado, tengo que guiarlo. Pensó la mitad elfo.

Con un tono nervioso y asustada le pidió a madara que la siguiera asta su habitación, ya en su cuarto madara se sentó alado de la cama.

Lo siento mucho no me e presentado soy tifania mucho gusto.

Esta temblando? Que poca confianza tiene esa niña, no es algo que me guste de la gente, que es lo que ara esa niña?, pensó madara mientras cerraba los ojos y se intentaba quedar dormido. Asta que recordó. Un momento a donde se fue Hashirama? Si no recuerdo mal a el también lo avían invocado o sera solo mi mente?

Bueno ese no es mi problema.

Madara se quedo dormido ya que no avía peligro solo una mitad elfo en la habitación.

Paso la noche y madara se levantó varias veces en la noche solo para salir y tomar aire en la terraza y poder pensar sin estar siendo observado, al día siguiente.

Buenos días? Am, el desayuno esta listo, levantate para ir al comedor.

Tifania se quedo atónita ante el cabello de madara, por ser tan largo y puntiagudo,Tifania intento tocar la larga cabellera de madara pero rápidamente madara tomo consciencia y rápidamente tomo la mano de la mitad elfo antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo,

Madara inconsciente mente apretó la mano de la mitad elfo dejándole un gran moretón.

Lo siento creo que no debí despertarte así, losiento. Dijo la mitad elfo.

Bueno vamos al comedor a desayunar.

Madara solo se quedo observando la asta que salio de la habitación y posteriormente pararse para poder quitarse su armadura y quedarse con su yukata que tenia debajo de la misma.

Madara se quito el protector del pecho cuando un pergamino callo de el, desenrollando lo pudo observar que tenia algo escrito, se que tu no te a coplas bien con la ropa que no sea de tu clan, por eso te dejo el yukata, suerte con tu viaje.

Bueno al menos tengo un cambio, pero que cosas mas podre saber de este mundo?.

Me dijo que bajara a desayunar, tal ves entre todo lo que hablen algo me servirá. Bien bajaré de una ves.

Madara seyo su armadura y su abanico en el pergamino que tenia su yukata después de sacarlo y ponérselo.

Madara bajo las escaleras y usando su senjutsu se dirigió al comedor donde estaba apunto de entrar la mitad elfo, paresia que no entraba porque estaba nerviosa de pasar delante de todos los demás, madara se acercó por detrás tocándole la espalda, en ese momento la mitad elfo soltó un grito al asustarse, saito, luize y el maestro fueron rápidamente a la sala, donde ellos de encontraban.

Saito tomo su espada y se lanzó a atajar a madara quien lo esquivo con suma facilidad, golpe a golpe madara solo esquivaba asta que se canso y tomo al joven familiar por el cuello.

Aun quieres bailar niño? Dijo madara.

Luize lanzando un echiso de explosión logro tomar por sorpresa a madara quien solo desapareció en una gran nube de polvo. Al disiparse el polvo los presentes pudieron ver un aura azul envolviendo unos huesos y al mismo madara con saito.

Tifania tomo las manos de luize y la detuvo antes de que pudiera a ser su segundo echiso,

Espera el no me ataco. Dijo la mitad elfo.

Pero el ataco a saito. Grito luize.

El solo en se esta defendiendo de saito, el lo ataco primero. Dijo el maestro que estaba con ellos.

Luize se quedo con una expresión de enojo.

Por días dejarlo? Le dijo tifania a madara.

En ese momento madara soltó a saito que lo tenia elevado del cuello y desactivo su mangekiou sharingan ante el asombro de todos los presentes que vieron el cambio de color de sus ojos.

Magia? No, creo que sea eso, no pude sentir ninguna presión de magia pero si no lo es que tipo de poder esconde ese muchacho? Ese escudo es muy resistente como para poder aguantar la explosión que causo la joven luize. Tengo que preguntarle en algún momento. Pensó el maestro.

Bueno creo que deberíamos iniciar el desayuno que para eso estamos aquí, chico vamos y tu igual tifania, creo que deberías presentar a tu familiar a todos. Les dijo el maestro a tifania y a madara.

Oye luize tu a vías visto antes a ese sujeto? Pregunto saito.

No lo avía visto antes en el castillo.

Tal ves sea un guardia de la reina.

Le contesto luize.

Ya sentados en la mesa tifania se paro junto con madara.

Amigos, ayer tuve mi ritual de invocación, el es mi familiar. Por favor presentate.

Le dijo tifania a madara.

Soy uchiha madara soy un shinovi mucho gusto. madara les dijo a todos los presentes para pasar a sentarse.

También eres un familiar!? Pero si eres un humano como yo!, también viniste de Japón? Dijo saito exaltado.

En efecto soy un humano pero yo no soy de Japón, creo que tu y yo somos de mundos totalmente diferentes. Dijo madara.

Que mal y yo pensé que eras de mi mundo, hubiéramos podido hablar de muchos temas, pero bueno. Dijo saito.

Y tu que hasias antes de ser el familiar de tifania?.Dijo luize

Madara serró sus ojos y pensó que fastidio.

Yo también quisiera saberlo, como a sido tu vida? Dijo tifania.

Bueno por donde empiezo, yo vivía en constante guerra, una guerra que moldeo mi carácter, esa guerra erra entre mi clan y el clan de mi mejor amigo Hashirama senju, ambos pensábamos que la guerra era inesesaria, enviar a niños a la guerra solo para que murieran sin poder a ver conocido su verdadera forma de ser, todas las personas a las que yo consideraba mis amigos poco a poco fueron callendo en combate, todo mi mundo solo se sostenía en las dos únicas personas que apreciaba de verdad,

Mi hermano izuna y mi mejor amigo hashirama, un día en medio de la batalla mi hermano murió a manos de el hermano menor de Hashirama yo casi caigo en la desesperación al intentar vengar a mi hermano, pero el me dieron la mano para cambiar mi futuro al unir los dos clanes y acabar de una ves por todas la guerra que nos azotó desde que yo era un niño, aunque en algún momento me sentí seguro de lo que quería, solo pensaba que era una paz falsa ya que aunque se unieron los clanes para acabar con la guerra sigo siendo lider de mi clan e intente ver por el pero no funciono, después me fui de la aldea que cree con Hashirama después idee un plan que logre llevar acabo pero cuando lo acababa de conseguir uno de los que yo considere mi aliado me ataco por la espalda y peresi pero, no sin antes a ver abierto los ojos y poder ver que estuve mal la mayoría del tiempo.

Acabe aquí por que un portal me arrastro de donde estaba y lo primero que vi fue a ustedes dos enfrente mio, bueno eso fue apenas ayer. Bueno esa es mi historia se que es muy tétrica pero eso moldeo mi espíritu y me iso como soy, se que ya no estoy en ese mundo y que en algún momento empezaré a cambiar por eso, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que soy tu familiar.

A pues gracias y espero poder llevarme vien contigo también madara san. dijo tifania.

Todos en la mesa no hisieron comentarios acerca de su historia ya que era alguien que avía visto el infierno ante el muchas veces, se sentaron mas en sus aptitudes de combate y le empezaron a a ser preguntas sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Que tal si tu y yo tenemos un combate con espadas? Sera divertido y así nos conoceremos como guerreros no cres. Dijo saito con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bueno no creo que sea mala idea, luchemos afuera al medio día, estas de acuerdo con eso?. Le dijo madara a saito.

Claro te espero ayi yo tengo algo que a ser antes de la lucha, al mediodía estaré ayi. Dijo saito mientras se retiraba.

Bueno tifania estaré en la habitación si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

Tifania en ese momento vio con otros ojos a madara en el aspecto que antes para ella el era una persona fría y sin sentimientos pero al saber por lo que avía pasado el y ver que estaba intentando cambiar.

Claro gracias. Le dijo tifania a madara.

Madara se dirigió a su habitación para toma su pergamino y sacar las demás cosas que avían dentro.

_Bueno amigos de youtube aquí termina el 2 capitulo de madara en el mundo de zero no tsukaima si les gusto den le me gusta y comenten que ayuda mucho a mi inspiración, y si quieres seguir este fanfic suscribirte al canal, los vídeos serán semanales y se subirán todos los viernes, sin mas que decir gracias y los veo el próximo viernes.


	4. cap 4

Hola amigos de youtube aquí les traigo la tersera parte de madara en el mundo de zero no tzukaima.

Este fanfic se centrara en el momento en que tifania ASE su echiso de invocación y aparece madara en ves de saito.

Una cosa mas antes de empezar, yo ya me acabe la serie pero no logro encontrar el capitulo en el cual tifania asé su ritual de invocación, si alguien es tan amable de ponerme en los comentarios en que capitulo y temporada pasa. Yo se lo agradecería mucho en el próximo vídeo y aparecerá su canal como recomendación.

Bueno comenzamos con el ultimo capitulo de descanso para pasar a la historia original.

Madara acababa de subir a su habitación donde tenia su pergamino con sus armas y armadura, para prepararse para el encuentro entre el y saito.

Bueno saito, la verdad es que yo también tengo algo que a ser, me dará tiempo para alistarme para el combate al medio día?. Pensó madara.

Bueno vamos a iniciar. Dijo madara.

madara activo su mangekiou sharingan y dijo (kamui).

Madara viajo a una dimensión aparte de la de bolsillo.

No esperava verte aqui. Dijo el hombre enfrente de madara.

Necesitó respuestas, el mundo en el que estoy es, como decirlo?.diferente?. Bueno algo así. quiero comprenderlo para adaptarme hagoromo. Dijo madara.

Suspirando dijo, tan irrespetuoso como siempre mocoso, bueno, creo que puedo responderte algo, claro que no te daré la respuesta de todo lo que quieras, tu ya deberías saberlo. Dijo hagoromo.

Lose. Dijo madara y se sentó.

Tengo entendido que no me pusiste en una posición común y corriente cierto? Por que? Y que se supone que soy en ese mundo? Y mas importante que se supone que son esas dos niñas, (Luise y Tifania), esas niñas desprenden una energía diferente al de todas las personas de ese mundo. Quienes son? Dijo madara.

Es tal como dises, tu no estas en una posición como los de las demás personas pero es algo que ya savias, tu eres el familiar de una maga del vacío, familiares del vacío existen cuatro en total. y otro que aparecerá pronto que tu ya conoses.

Solo te diré que esas dos niñas tienen una magia muy poderosa capas de cambiar el mundo a su alrededor, tu como familiar tu prioridad es defenderla y protegerla como si fuera tu ama, que es lo que es o no?

Tienes una runa en la mano muestra de que eres un familiar del vacío, esa runa puede dar tu energía vital al usuario que desea, es mas o menos como ninjutsu médico. Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?. Dijo hagoromo.

Madara solo pensaba en todo lo que le acababa de decir.

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que necesitó saber por ahora. Este mundo es muy débil espero un reto de verdad. Yo no creo que ninguna de las personas que estén en ese mundo me pueda dar un combate como hashirama.

Pero te tengo otra pregunta.

Que es lo que quieres saber madara. Dijo hagoromo.

Por que me diste este cuerpo?. Dijo madara.

A que te refieres? Yo te quite la cara de hasirama del pecho, pero siges teniendo todo el poder que tenias en tu máximo antes de morir. Dijo hagoromo.

A eso no me refiero se que puedo llegar a mi máximo.

Pero por que tengo el cuerpo de un niño de 17 años?.

Si te das cuenta, casi todas las personas que tienen a su familiar los tienen a los 16 años, no seria vien visto que un adulto que aparentaba 30 años fuera el familiar de una niña de 16. Sera que acaso quieres abandonar?. Dijo hagoromo.

Jajaja. madara se empezó a reír por las palabras de hagoromo. Si quisiera abandonar yo me abría ido asé mucho de este mundo. Dijo madara.

Bueno, ya tengo lo que quería así que me retiro.

Dijo madara pero el se quedo quieto dándole la espalda a hagoromo.

En algún momento volveré y buscaré algo mas que eso. Dijo madara para posterior mente transportarse con el kamui.

Madara apareció en su habitación ante el asombro de tifania.

Que acaba de pasar madara. Tifania le pregunto a madara.

Lo que acabo de a ser es una de mis habilidades que me permiten viajar entre esta y otra dimensión como un te le transporte de corto alcanze no creo que sea para tanto como para que te asustes tanto. Dijo madara.

No me sorprendí por tu havilidad sino que estaba apunto de cambiarme de ropa cuando apareciste de la nada. Dijo tifania.

Oh lo siento no lo savia, saldré de la habitación.

Dijo madara. Agarrando el pergamino que tenia en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

Madara, Antes de tu combate. Ten cuidado con saito el puede ser muy bueno peleando cuando se lo propone.

Madara solo escucho y se fue en silencio de la habitación donde se encontraban el y tifania.

Jajaja ase mucho que algien me subestima así, en todo caso no podre pelear con todo mi poder o terminaría matándolo, creo que solo usare la espada nada mas.

Madara estaba en el patio esperando a que llegara saito, para poder dar comienzo con su pelea.

Poco tiempo después llegaron las personas que querían estar de espectadores.

Mira ese muchacho quiere pelear contra el familiar de la señorita luize, como se llama? Saito, ese es su nombre. Dijo uno de los espectadores.

Cres que logre vencer al señor saito? Dijo otro hombre que estaba de espectador.

Solo lo sabremos al mirar el combate, no es bueno subestimar a la gente así. Dijo uno de los guardias que estaba de espectador.

Madara podia oir a todos los espectadores ablando sobre el combate que tendrá, pero madara no se movía de su sitio y siguió esperando a que apareciera saito y todas las demás personas con las que hablo el.

De repente, se abrió la puerta principal de donde salieron saito y todos los que el estaba esperando.

Listo para nuestro combate madara? Dijo saito sonriendo como solo el lo ASE.

Alguien de ustedes me puede pasar una espada. Dijo madara volteando a ver a el publico, posteriormente una espada fue lanzada a las manos de madara por alguien que estaba al fondo de los espectadores.

Estas listo niño?. Dijo madara.

Claro. Dijo saito

El profesor se puso delante de ellos dos y grito... Comiensen!.

En ese momento saito tomo su espada y de su mano empezó a brillar unas runas como las que tenia madara.

De un momento a otro saito estaba sobre el apunto de golpear a madara.

Que velocidad tiene ese niño. Pensó madara después de esquivarlo con suma facilidad.

Saito intentaba conectar tantos espadasos para dejar sin salida a madara.

Parece que sabes lo que ases, me impresionas niño. Dijo madara.

Sin embargo... Fue lo último que dijo madara antes de tomar la ofensiva golpeando con el mango de la espada a la hoja de la espada de saito ante el asombro de el publico.

No lo ASE nada mal ese chico de pelo largo. Dijo una de las personas que estaban observando la pelea.

Saito aprovechó una abertura que dejo madara para plantar un estoke en su pierna.

Con esto se acabo!!. Grito saito.

Sin saber que madara avía dejado la abertura a propósito, dejando que el estoque se acercara más a sus piernas, madara atrapo la espada de saito con las piernas y se acercó a el cuello de saito para detenerse antes de cortarle la cabeza.

Saito completamente asustado dijo.

Creo que perdí, madara baja tu espada por favor. Dijo saito.

Saito se sentó en el suelo aun un poco asustado.

Creo que mi runa no e tan poderosa como la Tulla. Oye madara tu habilidad de tu runa es algo de cuerpo a cuerpo no?

Cres que podrías enseñarme unas técnicas de combate?. Dijo saito

Creo que te equivocas, mis runas no es la que me da mis habilidades de taijutsu. Dijo madara

Entonces que ASE tus runas madara?. Dijo saito

Mi runa me deja dar parte de mi energía vital a alguien mas por ejemplo, si alguien esta herido de muerte le puedo pasar mi enerjia vital para que se cure, pero me dejara vacío, osea sin energía asta que me recupere. Dijo madara.

Ya veo, por tu cara veo que no te esforzaste demasiado verdad? Dijo saito.

E tenido mejores peleas, solo que ASE mucho que no peleo con una espada como esta, y yo peleo mas cuerpo a cuerpo o con chakra, pero no con este tipo de armas es pesada y no me deja moverme con mas velocidad. Dijo madara.

Después de terminar de hablar todas las acompañantes de saito fueron rápidamente a ver como se encontraba. Tifania se quedo en medio de madara y saito pero no savia con quien de los dos debía ver como estaba, madara la observo. le dio la espalda y dijo, yo no estoy en el piso o si? Para posterior mente retirarse dejando la espada clavada en el suelo.

Estas vien saito-san. Dijo tifania.

Si estoy vien solo un poco nervioso eso es todo.

Oye luize, recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy? Sobre lo que nos contó madara en el desayuno? Dijo saito

Si por que sacas eso en este momento saito? Dijo luize.

No creo que nos estuviera mintiendo en ese momento. Dijo saito mientas se paraba del suelo.

Mas tarde tengo que hablar con el.

Un momento más tarde madara se dio cuenta que empezaba a oler

mal así que decidió tomar un baño. El uso el baño de la habitacion en la que se quedaba con tifania.

Cuando de repente se oye la vos de tifania en la puerta del baño.

Tifania entro solo con una tuaya cubría su grandiosa piel blanca.

Madara que ases aquí!. Dijo tifania con su voz muy nerviosa.

Madara solo se sorprendió al ver las orejas de tifania, era la primera ves que veía algo así.

Madara estaba en una especie de aguas termales pero lo que más sorprendió a tifania es la falta de pena de madara.

El no se volteo de inmediato cuando me vio acaso a el no le interesan las mujeres?

Sera que el es una de esas personas que les gustan los hombres. Pensó tifania.

Bueno yo entrare después. Dijo tifania.

Si quieres, entra de una ves , el baño es muy grande además. Dijo madara sin expresar ningún síntoma de lujuria Asia tifania.

Claro dijo tifania.

Bueno amigos de youtube aquí termina el tercer capitulo de madara en zero no tsukaima, si les gusto apoyen me con un me gusta y comenten que les pareció yo leo todos los comentarios y tomare ideas de allí así que pasen se por los comentarios y dejen me sus opiniones.

Y si pudiera decirme en que capitulo de y de que temporada del anime de zero no tsukaima, tifania asé su ritual de invocación, lo agradecería mucho. Y dejare el canal de la persona que me lo diga en la descripción y le mandare un saludo aparte de que recomendaré su canal desde aquí.

Bueno amigos yo me despido y los veo el próximo viernes adiós


End file.
